Different Times, Different Worlds
by untameddisaster
Summary: In a time after Sin and the Gullwings, original feelings are changing.
1. In Their Own Lives

**A/N: **So, I'm trying. I don't know how well I'm going to do. I mostly write original stories, and this is a first true attempt at a fan fic. Forgive me if I suck. But do let me know if I suck. Constructful criticism is wonderful. Anyways, about the story. I'm so sick of Tidus and Yuna and Rikku and Gippal. Must those be the pairs in all he stories? I'm going mix it up a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of SquareEnix or the characters they create.

Different Times, Different Worlds

Chapter 1 – In Their Own Lives

It's been three years since the initial defeat of Sin, one year since the adventures of the Gullwings. Everyone has peacefully settled down. Not much goes on these days. Yuna and Tidus live together in a small hut on Besaid Island, very close to Lulu and Wakka. Paine is off in Bevelle with Baralai and Rikku and Gippal are happily living in Home, surrounded by beloved machine. Life is boring. But not for long . . .

"Gippal, I wanna see Yunie," Rikku whined. "I haven't seen her for almost a year, and you are too wrapped up in those old machina repairs."

Gippal sighed. "Rikku, these are very important machinas and Cid has me busting my ass to fix them. You want to take a vacation, go nag at him."

Rikku crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not a nag." She turned her back on him.

Gippal sighed again and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "I didn't say you were a nag, just that you could go be one to your father. There's an entire difference between being a nag and acting the part of a nag."

"I suppose so . . ." Immediately switching from somber to hyperactive, she jumped away from her Al Bhed lover. "I'll do it. I'm going to be the biggest nag that daddy's ever met!" She flounced off.

_That's not hard to believe._ Gippal chuckled and went back to working on his beloved machine.

* * *

"Goodbye Lulu. Goodbye Wakka." Yuna said, smiling as she held their squirming child in her arms.

Lulu looked nervous. "Are you sure he'll be okay? Really?"

"He's in safe hands."

"But . . . but . . . what if the town becomes overrun with fiends?"

"It won't."

"Or-"

Wakka laid his hands on her shoulders for comfort. "You worry too much Lu."

She turned on him. "You don't worry enough Wakka."

Wakka sighed. This was a conversation they had had many times over. "I worry Lu, but Yuna spent quite some time out in the world by herself. And she defeated Sin, ya? Our son will be fine. She's quite capable of taking care of him. Besides, where's that mother's intuition you talk about? You'll know if there is trouble. So let's go?"

Lulu bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Take care Yuna. Tidus. We'll be back in a couple of days." She kissed her child's head and turned to go. Yuna and Tidus waved them off.

"Well, now that that's over with," Tidus commented, stretching his arms over his head.

"Lulu and Wakka deserve a vacation. I think it will be good for them." She glanced down at the now sleeping child. She stroked his cheek and sighed, then placed him in his crib.

Tidus came over and hugged her. "When I see you look at their child, I can see the yearning in your eyes."

_Yes . . . How I wish._

"We could have one of our own one day," Tidus offered.

A sharp pain hit Yuna's heart. A pain of unrequited love. She pushed it off and smiled at Tidus. "Yeah, one day." But her heart wasn't in it.

* * *

**Ending Note:** There it is folks. Let me know, ya? Something needs to be said. It turned out well, I believe, but it's your opinion that matters. If you want another chapter, so it will be written. If you don't, well, you don't. Let me know how you feel about it.

-Untameddisaster


	2. A Little Trouble at Home

**A/N:** OMG! I'm so sorry for not posting. I want to post at least once a week, but we want in one hand and we all know what to do in the other. I have been so bogged down with homework, I started crying. Um yeah. So here we are at part two. I give my wonderful thanks to Janelle Leigh, Libranfate, Rikku's Twin, and Yunagirlamy for the lovely reviews. I loved them. You all totally get cookies. COOKIES! (waning: flavors may come in random). I would give you a summary of the last chapter, but you just read it, so I really don't need to tell you, and I'm not going to give you a summary of this chapter, well, because then what would be the point of reading it?

**D:** all disclaimers apply

* * *

Different Times, Different Worlds

Chapter 2 – A Little Trouble at Home

"So, Yuna . . . Now that he's asleep . . ." Tidus raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"We could go try this baby thing."

"Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed, shocked that, well, no not shocked. She should have expected it from Tidus. "You pervert!"

Tidus laughed. "I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I call 'em like I see 'em," Yuna said, giggling.

"Hey you. That was is so not true." Tidus lunged after Yuna and she jumped out of his reach at the last second. He grabbed for her again, and yet, she eluded his grasp. She giggled and made a funny face at him. "You are going to regret that." He went to tackle her, and again she moved, causing Tidus to slam into the wall.

"Oh!" Yuna exclaimed, running to Tidus' side. "Are you okay?"

"I think I split my head open." He buried his head into her chest after she had sat down and pulled him into her lap. "It really hurts…"

"Oh you poor thing." She held him in her arms and cuddled him. It really was her fault. Or, at least part of it. If she hadn't moved, he'd have never ran headlong into that wall. If he got a concussion, or some other serious head trauma, she'd never forgive herself. Never. Yuna felt him snuggle closer to her. Oh, poor Tidus. Poor, poor Tidus. Speaking of Tidus . . . he was currently rubbing his cheek in the valley of her breasts. "Tidus you pervert!" Yuna smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! Don't you know I just hit my own head? I don't need you hitting me too!"

"You . . . you . . . oh hell, I'm so mad I . . .UGGGH!" Yuna threw up her hands and walked out of the room.

Tidus looked over to find the child staring at him. He cooed his sympathy. "Tell me about it bud. I got hit in the head twice and only got a slight feel out of it. I figured after this whole Sin thing, and then her travels with the Gullwings, she'd at least be a little more adventurous. Nope. Not at all. She's still the same uptight Yuna."

The baby again cooed.

"Seriously. Does Tidus get any? None. I don't even get to kiss barely. If she'd been the one in the Farplane, and she came back, I'd be there for her. I'd be all over her. I wouldn't be able to get enough of her! But is she that way with me? No. Tidus gets nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Grrr . . ."

The baby laughed.

"Oh what do you know?" Tidus huffed. "You're just a silly kid. Why am I talking to you? I can't get advice from you. You don't know anything." He stood up and brushed himself off. Again, he smacked his head as he tried to open a, unbeknownst to him, locked door. "Yuna?"

"What?" came her snapped response.

"Please let me in?"

Yuna sighed on her side of the door. Things just hadn't been the same. Tidus gave her space on her pilgrimage because she had all her guardians and then also because her journey was sacred. He wasn't around for the Gullwings, but he had heard all the stories and he expected her to be outgoing. Well, she was outgoing! She just didn't know what to make of Tidus. He had changed. He wasn't the same old nut. Well, he was, but now his crazy antics were moved by sexual drive and not the world. "Why?"

"Because I'm sorry. I'm a cad. I just . . . I don't know. I love you Yuna. And I can't always control myself the way you can. You don't ever have a stray thought. You really are High Summoner Braska's daughter."

Yuna yanked open the door. "You take that back Tidus. You take it back. You, better than anyone, should know how hard I have tried to outlive that title. Just the way that you tried to outlive Jecht's title over you. How could you when you know my pain, my struggle to overcome that image?" She put out a hand to stop him as he tried to enter their room. "I'll sleep alone, thank you."

* * *

"Gippal! Put down that machine and go talk to Cid!" Rikku yelled, stomping up to him. She was fuming so much, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. The talk must not have gone well.

"Rikku, what makes you think that he'll listen to me?"

"Well . . . um . . . he won't listen to me!"

"Again, why would he listen to me?"

"Because you aren't me! He doesn't care what I have to say! He says I'm silly and whimsical and have my head in the clouds if I really think that he'll let his best worker leave."

Gippal grinned. "And who is his best worker?"

"Oh shut it. You know he's talking about you," Rikku snapped.

Gippal grinned wider. "But, mujan," he crooned, grazing Rikku's arm with his fingertips, "don't you want to stoke my ego?"

"I'm not gonna stroke your anything if you don't listen to me!"

Not one to upset the balance, Gippal sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm listening."

Rikku threw up her hands. "But I already told you! You were supposed to be listening before!"

"I was. I just thought there was more!" Gippal turned back to his work. "Ow yna esbuccepma . . ."

"I am not impossible! I just want to go see Yunie! I miss her. I miss Lulu, Wakka, everyone! Why can't you at least try?"

"Because I'm not the one that wants to go on the stupid trip!" Gippal yelled. "I am perfectly fine staying here and working to support us. I'm the one who works to feed us and works to keep us alive. You do nothing but play all day. You chase fiends. You run around in skimpy clothing and flaunt yourself to every Al Bhed here and everyone everywhere else. You do nothing of importance. You do what you want when you want to. I do all the providing for us!"

"Well, what about any money we have saved? Can't we use that to provide for us while you are out of work?"

"What savings Rikku? You mean the savings that you blow into the wind? We live from paycheck to paycheck because you spend everything on your next little trinket."

"What if we found work near Yunie? We could move there and then I wouldn't ever bother you."

"What use is an Al Bhed machinest outside of Home?"

"What about Djose?"

"Djose is of no help to me. I won't think of it."

"But why? You could go back and—"

"NO! You don't understand Rikku. I left Djose for you. YOU! Just so you could be close to your family. So we moved to Home. And now you are asking me to leave again so you can be closer to Yuna? Rikku, you are an ignorant, selfish little girl. Think of someone other than yourself for a change." Gippal stormed off.

Rikku stood, blinking back tears, but to no avail. They rushed down her face, streaking through the ever present sand particles on her person. Her body shook from the onslaught of emotion. She dropped to her knees in the sand, placed her face in her hands and wept. "Ruf luimt oui?" she whispered through her sorrow and hurt. _How could you?_ The wind kicked up and hurled sand in torrents around her. But she continued to weep. Se wept until she could no longer feel the sting of sand at her back.

"Rikku . . ."

She looked up and saw Gippal standing above her. He had come back for her. Even after he had said all those hateful things to her. But were they really that hateful? Wasn't he actually correct? Wasn't she just a silly, childish brat who only thought of herself? If Rikku was true to herself, which she was, she knew the answer was yes.

She threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry! You're right! You are. I am selfish and silly and only think of myself. I promise to try harder to help out. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Bmayca dyga sa pyla." She wept again into his chest.

He pulled her away by the forearms and stared at her. "Take you back? Of course you silly girl. Why would I give you up?"

"Because I am silly. If I were more suited for you, you wouldn't be so upset with me."

"More suited? And what suits me then, wise Rikku?"

"Someone down to earth. Someone who thinks of others and puts her own happiness aside. Some one gentle and calm, yet fun and humorous. Someone like . . . Yuna."

Gippal felt an instant pang in his chest that he had swore he pushed aside long ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there is chapter 2. And it was longer than the first one. :) heh heh. I'm going to try and post again within the next week. Rate and let me know? Shall I continue with the begging? Well, you will do without it . . . please please? Reviews? LOVES! 


	3. Of Course! I'm his baby

**A/N: **At this current moment in time, I know you are all hating me. Or at least the few of you who read this, lol. It's been quite some time and I am so terribly sorry. Again I say thanks to Yunagirlamy, Rikku's Twin, Sarcastic Strawberry, and SamuraiNinjaSammie for the reviews. They have let me know what they think. And I'm welcome to contributions to the story. PM me ideas and I'm game… :) yay part three.

**D:** all disclaimers apply

* * *

Different Times, Different Worlds 

Chapter 3 - Of Course! I'm his baby …

* * *

"Let's go home Rikku," Gippal said, smoothly trying to move on to a less potent subject. Hopefully, Rikku wouldn't notice how he didn't quite reply to her Yuna comment. She had a way of sticking to subjects until she got an answer she liked. 

She didn't press. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten she'd even said anything. "Okay." She wrapped her arm around his waist and they began walking together, heading home. The silence was comfortable.

Rikku heaved a sigh. "Gippal?"

Gippal tensed. _Here it comes._ She was going to start back in on the subject of the perfect girl for him. "Yes?" he replied, cautiously.

"I know I'm selfish and such, but can we please go see Yuna? I miss her so very much. I just want a short visit. We don't have to move there or anything, but I just really want, no NEED, to see her. I spent so much time with her for the pilgrimage and for the Gullwings that this time apart from her feels … unnatural."

Gippal took a moment to examine his own feelings. Could he take Rikku to Yuna and play the part of the love struck lover? Sure, he cared for her. He cared for her dearly. But could he put on a façade that Rikku was all he ever thought about? Could he ignore the passion that Yuna seemed to invoke in him? Could he stand to watch Yuna be all settled in with her wonderful Tidus? He looked down at Rikku's hopeful face. She was beautiful, no doubt, but he had always looked for someone a little more … mature. Maybe Rikku would grow up with time. He really couldn't be sure. But he was sure that he couldn't base his life off of one small twinge of lust for someone else.

Gippal shook aside his thoughts. He would have to do those things. For Rikku. He smiled then. "Why don't we go talk to Cid? Maybe rough him up a bit."

Rikku jumped up and down, hopping in one place. "Really? Really Really? Honestly, truly, absolutely?"

"Yep."

"Yippie!" She crouched down, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, assuming her fighting stance. "Let's go! We'll show him who's boss." She turned and began running in the direction of Cid's hut.

She didn't get far. Gippal latched onto her ankle and pulled, causing her to eat sand, and effectively stopping her. "Whoa there turbo. We need to talk about this first. We need to pack."

"Five minutes tops."

"Pack food and clothing. In a neat and tidy manner."

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it."

"How about a way there?"

"Check."

"Check?"

"Move on!"

"Then we need money."

"Again, CHECK! No, let's say double check! Let's go!" She tried to leave again and Gippal snatched her back.

"Double check on money? Where do you expect to come up with this money? And double of it?"

"Your money and my money."

"I have a little, but what are you talking about 'YOUR' money?"

"Do you really think my daddy doesn't have something stashed away for me? Psssh. Of course he does. I'm his little girl. He's got money saved away so that off the off chance that I ask him for something, he can get it for me." She grinned. "But don't tell him. He doesn't think I know, but I do. Oh boy do I."

Gippal scratched his head. "Wait … I'm confused. If you knew he'd have money for you, why did you spend the majority of mine?"

"Because then he'd catch on. If I asked too often, he'd get suspicious. Besides, you are my mujan. You are supposed to spoil me. It's in your job description." Rikku laughed at Gippal's scowl. "Rethinking about staying with me?"

"Just maybe."

It was Rikku's turn to scowl.

Gippal chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So tell me. How exactly are we going to get there?"

"The airship of course."

"Do you really think Cid will let you take his airship, his money, and his best worker all at the same time?"

"Of course! I'm his baby." She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him towards Cid's hut.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay chapter 3! And I have 4 written, it just needs to be typed. I know this one was a little short, but I decided to split up Gippal's chapter from Yuna's, before the two intertwine. Remember. PM me ideas and review me lots! LOVES! 


	4. A state of undress

**A/N: **So I'm back after a 4 month break. Lol. I'm sad I know. But you can read up on my apologies on my profile update. ONWARD!

**D: **Same old same old. I own no part of SquareEnix or their characters. Only my own ideas. :)

* * *

Different times, Different worlds

Chapter 4 - A state of undress

* * *

Yuna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She smiled lazily and rolled over onto her side, hugging the blankets closer to her. She dozed for awhile before yawning again and sprawling out, her body covering the bed, corner to corner. The bed was empty except for her.

Tidus.

Memories of the night before came flooding back. Why? Why did he say those things to her? He should understand. He should know exactly how it feels to live under someone else's shadow. He was forever reminded of Jecht as she was of her father. Yuna sighed. She didn't realize how angry she still was. A good night sleep should have fixed it. She should have be fine. Calm. Over it.

_Damn it_, she cursed to herself. _Damn it, damn it, damn it_. "Damn it!" she yelled, yanking open the bedroom door, ready for a fight, ready for all hell to break loose. She yelped and jumped back as a sleeping Tidus fell backward into the room. He had been sitting up against the door sleeping when Yuna had yanked it open. Now he was laying on his back, staring up at her.

He cleared his throat. "Yuna?"

She crossed her arms and stared down at him. "No. It's Wakka."

Tidus sighed. "You're still angry," he stated.

"Is it that obvious?"

Tidus rubbed his face. "Look," he started saying, the frustration clear in his voice. "I'm sorry. I had no right to say the things I said. I know how I felt about always being compared to Jecht. I didn't like it. I felt like my self-worth was based on him. I should have been more considerate about your feelings towards your father."

Yuna scanned Tidus' sorrow filled face. His words still stung, but maybe he truly was sorry. If he wasn't really sorry, then he was a very good actor. Yuna sighed again, knowing she needed to be honest with herself. She had come to know him on her pilgrimage. Tidus wasn't fake. When he said things, he meant them. She crouched down and laid her hand against his cheek. "Oh Tidus. It's all right. Sometimes we say things that we never really meant."

"You mean everything to me Yuna. I'm only here because you came for me. I was a dream, but now I'm real. This is real. WE are real. Without you, where would I be? Would I even exist?" Tidus shook the unease from his mind. "You are my life, my reason for existing."

"But how can you put so much faith in me? How can you unconditionally put all your love and trust and worth in me? I don't even know how I feel!" Yuna immediately covered her mouth, shocked that she had let out her true feelings.

Tidus sat up. "What? You don't know how you feel? About what? About me, about us, about our life?" He was completely taken aback. He came back for her. He came back because of her. She was all he ever wanted, and now that she was in his grasp, she wasn't sure.

"I just … I don't …know. I don't know how I feel. I feel love for you. But it's not where it should be. I feel uncomfortable with me, with you, with us. I was okay in the beginning. Blissfully happy. Life has just seemed to go down hill. It's all so … monotonous." She covered her face with her hands as she burst into tears.

Tidus pulled her to him and held her close as she sobbed. His mind was racing with questions and doubts. Is this how it would be? Would she always feel this way? Or was this the time for him to convince her that they could have so much happiness together? Tidus clung to his hope and to her, holding onto the one thing he felt for sure. Love. He pulled back from her. She looked up at him and noticed the sheepish look on his face. "I don't mean to be extremely off topic, but …"

Yuna wiped the tears from her face. "Yes?"

"Don't you normally have a few more clothes on?"

Yuna laughed at his abrupt change of topic. It was his way of cheering her up. Then she looked down, and the smile fell away as she realized what she was wearing. She wore lace boy-short underwear and a camisole top that dipped low. Both accentuated her trim waist and curves. Her face grew flushed and hot. It had always been a goal of hers to dress a bit more conservatively. No use in tempting the devil.

"I need to dress." She tried to turn and run, but Tidus held on tight.

"Nuh-uh. No use now. You've already embarrassed yourself." He laughed at her horror stricken face. "I'm just teasing you. Trying to make you feel better. I can't stand to see you sad. Though, there really is no use in dressing. I've already see you."

"But-"

"Come on Yuna." Tidus stared her down. "We are together. We live together, we eat together, we sleep together. Yet, you hide yourself from me, avoiding intimacy like the plague. I understand you have confusing feelings, but I'm so in love with you and it hurts to be cut off from you. We can't ignore this completely. Intimacy is something every relationship has, and if we want to make it work, we have to get through this. Together."

Yuna stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For … everything. For all the hurt feelings I've caused, and avoiding … the issue." She hesitated, unsure how to explain her feelings toward him.

Tidus didn't give her the time. "It's okay. Just don't run scared. Let's figure it out together." He held out a hand to her. "Why don't we make some breakfast and move on with the day?"

Yuna nodded and then smiled. If Tidus could look past this for the time being, then so could she. They would move on and deal with the issue next time it arose. She took his hand. "So what'll it be?"

Tidus pondered for a moment. "I don't know. Surprise me."

Yuna laughed and bounced into the kitchen, reminding Tidus of Rikku. The pair of them were very similar. He laughed aloud. What a funny kid, that Rikku. Tidus could vividly remember her clinging to his leg in the Thunder Plains, and begging to stay at the Travel Agency. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his memories when someone knocked on the door. He opened it, then jumped back, exclaiming "Whoa!"

"Hi Tidus! Long time no see!" Rikku grinned up at him, looking just as innocent and young as he remembered.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Are you like magic or something?"

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking about you and then - BAM! - here you are."

Gippal stepped up behind Rikku. "You thinking about my girl?"

Tidus laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him, as if he was warding off any bad notions. "No, no, no. I was just thinking about how Rikku freaked in the Thunder Plains."

Rikku shivered. "Let's not talk about that."

The guys grinned. Tidus stepped back and allowed Gippal and Rikku room to come in. "Well Gippal, it sure is nice to have another man around."

"Where's Wakka?"

"Out on a trip with Lulu," He said as he checked on the couple's sleeping baby.

"Tidus? Who are you talking to?" Yuna came out of the kitchen, licking a batter-ridden spoon. Her eyes widened as they landed on Gippal.

The spoon clattered to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes? No? Please read and review. Would be much appreciated. Ideas are welcome. Until next time. Ta-ta. Bwahahahahahahah!


	5. Unexpected House Guests

**A/N:** I won't bore you with my apologies of taking a year and a half off. I suck, I know it, end of story. Someone PM me to remind me? Anyone? Hopefully I have kept all my faithful readers and you will be alerted when this chapter is posted.

**D: **I own none of the characters or games of SquareEnix. Only, yet again, my own ideas.

* * *

Different Time, Different Worlds

Chapter 5 – Unexpected House Guests

* * *

"Tidus? Who are you talking to?" Yuna came out of the kitchen, licking a batter-ridden spoon. Her eyes widened as they landed on Gippal.

The spoon clattered to the floor.

Yuna stood there, speechless and dumbfounded. Gippal was standing at her front door. Gippal. She couldn't seem to stop staring at him. He was still just as rugged and handsome and all around gorgeous as ever. "I… um…" She just couldn't get her wits about her. There were so many things scrambling to escape and be said that none would come out.

Tidus, assuming Yuna's nervousness was surprise, cleared his throat and stepped in front her. "Welcome to our home! Let me show you around while Yuna… Yuna?" He turned to face her. "I know you are all surprise and happy that Rikku and Gippal are here, but I'm not sure that you are quite dressed for company."

Yuna looked down, taking in her attire with surprise for the second time that morning. She had forgotten all about her state of undress. Looking up, Gippal caught her eye. He was staring at her, seemingly just as shocked as she. Her face immediately flushed red with embarrassment and she fled into the sanctuary of her bedroom. After locking the door, she fell against it, failing to hold in her sobs. "Why am I crying?" she mumbled to herself. Her fingers were moist with tears when she pulled them from her cheeks.

What was this sudden rush of emotions? Seeing Gippal again made her heart pound in her chest and that made her angry. How, after so long could he invoke these feelings? These feelings that she thought she had buried long ago? She was over this obsession of him. What did she know about him any way? That he was an Al Bhed Machinist? That he was Uncle Cid's golden boy? Like that was a whole lot. "Oh hell."

"Yunie!" came Rikku's gasp from the other side of the door. "Did I just hear you curse?"

Yuna quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment, then realized that Rikku couldn't see the gesture. She took several breaths to steady her voice and hide her tears. "I'll be out in a minute and then you and I can catch up. Okay?"

"Okies!"

Yuna heard Rikku scamper off. She took one more calming breath before standing and pulling on some more decent clothes. Taking her time, Yuna worked on her plan of action. Should she apologize for her indecency, or play if off as if it never happened? Apologizing was definitely out. It was her house. There is no reason that she couldn't run around naked in her own house. Yuna blushed at the thought. Not that she would, just that the option was open to her, should she get the urge. She blushed even deeper. "That thought needs to stop immediately," she grumbled. There would be no running around naked, especially not in front of the hormonal Tidus. Nor in front of her unexpected house guests. Even as tempting as it was beginning to seem… "Stop!" Yuna chastised herself. "No more."

She checked her clothing once more, took a deep breath, and opened the bedroom door.

* * *

Gippal lounged on the couch. He was only half paying attention to Tidus and Rikku's gibbering. He was more absorbed in his thoughts of Yuna. It took a lot of convincing to get Cid to let him go, and he knew it would be a nice surprise to see her, but he didn't realize it was going to be quite so nice of a surprise. Those long, lean calves leading up to those sumptuous thighs and nicely shaped bottom that was encased in that provocative scrap of fabric…

"Gippal?"

Gippal suddenly became aware of Rikku's prodding…and the uncomfortable tightness to his pants. He crossed his legs to try and hide his embarrassment "Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?" Rikku.

"Not particularily. Why? What did I miss?" Gippal glanced at Tidus. His tongue was in his cheek.

Rikku giggled. "Whacha thinkin about Gippie? Hmmm?" She teasingly patted his thigh.

"Well, Rikku," Gippal began, quickly coming up with a lie. He grabbed Rikku by the waist and hauled her into his lap. "I was only thinking of maybe renting us a separate place, lighting some candles, and spending a great deal of time in … Yuna."

Rikku squeaked as Gippal stood up immediately and dumped her onto the floor as Yuna entered the room.

She hesitated in the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no. Not at all," Gippal responded. "Come sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

"Are you feeling all right Gippie?"

"Yeah, man. This is our house. Yuna knows she can sit wherever she wants." Tidus tossed in.

"I…um…I need some air," Gippal stammered. He quickly left the room and headed outside.

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is. It's very short, and sucky, I know. I wrote it tonight so that I could get it posted and start working on the next one. I felt it needed some spice and Gippal is all male, right? Anyways. I hope someone out there still lovums me :) Anyone? REVIEW if you do.


End file.
